


Sneaking Out

by haheehye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let hahee live pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haheehye/pseuds/haheehye
Summary: In which Haseul catches Heejin trying to sneak out.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this for another ship back when I was using AFF. But like I'm deep in the Loonaverse I couldn't help but switch it to HaHee BECAUSE THIS SHIP NEEDS TO BREATHE.
> 
> I will fight for underrated ships. even if it means my last brain cell will work like hell to make them have stuff.
> 
> anyways, enjoy c:

It was one of those nights when Haseul would quietly sit in the kitchen, helping herself to a bowl of fruit as her eyes scanned around the empty room that was rarely quiet. As much as she loves the mess that was her group, she did want some peace and quiet from time to time. She loved her members to death- but sometimes she could deal with less screaming from Yeojin, or less Yerim running after Hyunjin as the other stole her colored pens.

 

Now that they have finished their debut promotions, she felt very relaxed- relaxed enough to just stay out of her room with her snack. She was peacefully looking through her phone, eating her apples (and lack of crazy antics by the rest of the members) while the rest of the girls were asleep- _or so she thought._

Just as she looked up from her phone, she could see a figure carefully making their way towards the front door. With a raised brow, Haseul silently stood up, cradling the bowl with utmost care (she couldn’t help it, she was hungry.) and walked towards the living room. She was silent enough for the figure to not notice her presence, and just as the other was about to head towards the door; she cleared her throat.

 

“ _ **Jeon Heejin**.” _ A smirk naturally found its way to Haseul’s face as she saw said girl jump in surprise before turning around, offering the leader an embarrassed smile.

 

“H-Haseul Unnie, you’re still up?”

 

“I was enjoying the quiet and apples. And you?” Haseul saw the other girl move to scratch her nape, body language telling her that it was as if Heejin was worried she was going to get in trouble. _When would Haseul ever be mad at this girl though?_

“I couldn’t really sleep… So I thought about going for a walk.” The younger girl was now looking at the floor, awkwardly shuffling her feet as she didn’t want to meet Haseul’s eyes. The older girl on the other hand didn’t want any of that.

 

She walked closer and made the bunny look at her, tilting her head up by her chin before placing a piece of the sliced apples in front of her lips. She saw the look of confusion ( _and a hint of a blush?)_ on Heejin’s face, obviously baffled with what she was doing.

 

“Help me finish this.” Haseul simply fed the younger girl the apple before taking another bite for herself. She was glad that Heejin didn’t question any further, even though it was very obvious on her face that she didn’t understand why she had to eat the fruits as well.

 

Seeing how Heejin’s cheeks were puffed up a bit because of chewing the fruits, Haseul couldn’t help but let out a smile of admiration before speaking up. “The sooner this we finish this, the sooner we can head out.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Heejin.” There was a small pout on Heejin’s face as she continued to chew and it made the older girl smile a little, it was a cute sight to see. “Besides, do you really think I’ll let you go out by yourself?” Haseul found it even more adorable how Heejin merely blinked her eyes, processing the whole thing she just told her.

 

“Wait, you’re not going to tell the manager on me?”

 

“Nope. Just as long as you don’t tell I was eating at this time.” She flashed Heejin a grin before finishing up the last of the apple. “But I’m coming with.” Haseul was more than glad that the bowl was already almost completely empty as Heejin suddenly wrapped her arms around her, hugging her like her life depended on it.

 

The leader simply placed her hand on top of Heejin’s head before walking back to the kitchen. “Can you grab me a cap and mask while I clean this up?” Haseul couldn’t help but chuckle as the younger excitedly, but still quietly, made her way to grab a mask and cap for her.

 

As Haseul finished rinsing the bowl, she flinched as a pair of arms encircled around her waist. Barely turning her head, since she also felt a chin rest atop her shoulder, she heard Heejin let out a soft hum before speaking softly. “Can we go now unnie?”

 

Nodding her head, she felt the hold around her vanish- the sudden lack of contact almost made a frown form on Haseul’s face, but she ignored the feeling and walked beside the younger girl. The two of them quietly slipped out and wore their disguises, being sure that people wouldn’t suddenly notice the two of them at this hour.

 

She knew that this was something that they shouldn’t be doing, she knew that they’d be in a lot of trouble if they got caught, but knowing that things like this made Heejin happy made all those thoughts insignificant. Besides, Haseul just didn’t know how to say no to the younger girl- she never could; so why not just go for the ride as well?

 

It was quiet as the two girls walked, they both enjoyed the slight breeze and the peace that the night offered. There were people passing by, but most were too preoccupied with whatever they were doing- letting both girls enjoy their walk without getting noticed.

 

Eventually the two reached a stream and almost immediately, Heejin grabbed Haseul’s wrist and dragged her to sit down close to the edge. The two sat in satisfaction, both of them removing their masks before Heejin started dipping her finger in the water from time to time just to splash some water on Haseul’s face. Normally it would annoy the older girl, but considering that every time she flinched as the water hit her face, she would hear Heejin giggle. All of a sudden, Haseul didn’t care about getting splashed on the face with cold water.

 

After she stopped her teasing, ( _actually she noticed how Haseul’s brows would twitch from time to time- but she knew the older girl wouldn’t say anything.)_ she let out a content sigh before looking at Haseul and happily smiled at the older girl.

 

“This is nice isn’t it?” A slow but sure nod was all Haseul did, she was busy looking down at the water, looking at their reflections; smiling to herself as she saw Heejin still looking at her. Turning to look at the girl with a small smile of her own, before lightly tapping the tip of the younger girls’ nose.

 

“What’s on your mind Heejin?”

 

“Just surprised that you came with me and all.”

 

“We’ve trained with each other for a while already Heejin. You always want to sneak out, I always end up going with you. Did you really think it would be any different now?”

 

The younger simply shrugged her shoulders before leaning her head onto Haseul’s shoulder. Haseul remained quiet as she smiled a little more, keeping her eyes on the water as she enjoyed the moment she was having with Heejin.

 

Even during the early times of them being trainees, Haseul would always catch Heejin trying to sneak out of the trainee dorm. And every time the younger girl would try to leave their dorm unnoticed, Haseul would always end up going along with her, making sure that she would be safe- _but really, she just wanted to spend more time with the girl._

“Trainee or debuted- it doesn’t matter. Just as long as it’s you, it won’t be any different” Haseul didn’t need to hear what the younger girl had to say as she felt Heejin’s hand on hers, shyly playing with her fingers.

 

“It was weird not doing this when I went on Mixnine and you weren’t there.” Seeing Heejin act all shy was something that always made Haseul’s heart flutter. The younger girl would always be hyper and playful with everyone else, and yet when they have private intimate moments like this; Haseul would always get to see this side of Heejin- it was always just her who got to see it, and Haseul loved how special it made her feel.

 

She knew that being out this late without their manager around would lead to trouble, she also knew that sneaking out of their dorm while the other girls were asleep would lead to something bad- if they were all to suddenly wake up and find out that Haseul was out, who knows what chaos could ensure. Sooyoung would probably kill her for leaving her all alone with the rest of the playful children- or worse, join in in making her role as the leader harder.

 

But now Haseul wouldn’t mind being scolded at, wouldn’t mind coming back to a chaotic dorm, and wouldn’t mind having to deal with Sooyoung’s wrath. Not with Heejin’s head leaning on her shoulder, and fingers slowly moving to intertwine with her own.

 

Because at the end of it all, it ended up being one of those nights when Haseul wouldn’t mind anything, just as long as she has Heejin by her side.

 


End file.
